The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine combustors, and, more particularly to premixing turbine combustors.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. Conventional gas turbine systems can be expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to repair. Thus, there remains a need for a gas turbine system that is less costly to manufacture and/or that allows for easier repair, in addition to providing for efficient combustion.